


Dean's Other Duty

by Noturbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Dean and Ben during the year Dean lived with the Braedens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Other Duty

Title: Dean's Other Duty

Word count: 580

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are not owned by me.

 

Thud, thud, thud. The noise was rhythmic, but getting louder. Thud, thud, thud. Thud, thud, thud. Dean turned down the volume on the television. Thud, thud, thud. Then a quiet “Shit,” whispered from the other room.

Dean shook his head. If Lisa had heard Ben use that word, Ben wouldn't have been the only one in trouble. He hauled himself out of the chair and followed the 'thud' to the laundry room. “Dammit,” Ben whined quietly.

“What's going on, Ben?” Dean asked carefully. The last thing Dean wanted to do was over step his boundaries, Ben had made him well aware he wasn't Ben's dad, he also wasn't supposed to treat Ben like a child.

Ben turned wide-eyed to face Dean. “Dean! Oh man, I am in so much trouble. Mom is going to totally kill me.”

Dean stepped into the room and pushed the knob on the washer to stop it's cycle. He worked to suppress his grin at seeing the flood of suds oozing from the machine – correction – Lisa's brand new heavy duty stainless steal washing machine.

“What happened, Buddy?”

“I spilled kool-aid on my comforter,” Ben mumbled, barely looking at Dean, “Then, I broke Mom's new washer.”

Dean nodded. He opened the washer, rearranged the comforter, and restarted the cycle. “What time is she coming home?” Dean asked casually as he walked out of the room.

“Three, I think, why?” Ben answered, shocked that Dean had fixed the machine with just a touch.

Dean turned to find Ben hurrying to catch up to him before he answered, “That's plenty of time for the comforter to be done and back on your bed. If I were you, I'd make sure there was nothing else in my room I wasn't supposed have in there. I'd also make sure the spill was cleaned up really good.”

Ben took a second to think about what Dean was telling him before the ran to his room. Dean smiled to himself as he returned to the Myth Busters marathon.

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean checked the comforter to make sure there was no trace of a kool-aid stain. After passing inspection, the comforter was stuffed into the dryer. When Dean returned to the living room, Ben was nervously waiting for him. Ben waited until Dean sat before he asked, “Are you going to tell mom about any of this?”

Dean looked to be considering that idea for a minute. “No. I think we got a handle on it. I don't see a reason to tell her about doing laundry and you cleaning your room.”

“What about my saying a bad word?” Ben asked quietly.

Dean raised a brow and pointed himself. “Pot,” he pointed to Ben, “Kettle. Don't think so. But, she'd tan my hide if she knew you ever cussed.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Ben smiled. “I promise I won't swear anymore.”

“Good,” Dean replied with a nod. “I'll try not to, too, also, whatever.” Ben sat on the couch next to Dean, but not right next to him. “You done with your room already?” Dean asked.

Ben nodded, “If it's too clean, Mom'll know something's up.”

“Good point,” Dean agreed.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then Ben turned to Dean and asked, “Wanna play Call of Duty?”

Dean answered with a smirk, “Bring it.”


End file.
